


Capture the Dark Star

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Archaeology, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dildos, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fpreg, Hypnotism, POV First Person, Predicament Bondage, Pregnancy, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sex Swing, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Missy runs into a woman she believes is her daughter.  She comes to a conclusion that will transform River’s life.





	1. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy has a life-changing proposition for River.

I was chained up against some dungeon-esque wall. In my line of work, it happens all too often. I wasn’t surprised Missy captured me. The Masters are quite fond of bondage. What I didn’t understand is why she was on my left side, stroking my stomach.

“Did you know I have a daughter?” she whispered in my ear. It reminded me of a version of the Cassandra myth. Not the one where Apollo curses Cassandra with the gift of prophecies no one believes until it’s too late, but the one where snakes in Apollo’s temple lick her ears, telling her prophesies.

“No. It’s not in the books about you.”

“I told her to stay away from them. She listened. Good girl. I’ve forgotten about her for so many years. The thing about her was when I first met her, I had no idea who she was. I never knew I had a daughter.”

I sighed. “Time travel.”

“We know. But I remember her well. She had my hair. Not my predecessors, but _my_ hair. Your eyes. And not _your_ predecessors. But I couldn’t imagine your predecessors having children. They were so young!

“I lost a brooch centuries ago, back on Gallifrey. She brought it to me and said she captured a dark star, just for me, and put it in a brooch. But then it was lost. Until she found it for me again and gave it back. She said I would need it.”

“What are you getting at, Missy?”

“You and I are going to make sure my daughter comes into existence. We’re going to make a wee bairn.”

No wonder why she was rubbing my stomach. Missy wanted a baby. And she wanted me to give birth to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I won't be adding that part about the Doctor giving the Master the brooch after all.


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and River have a history.

That wasn’t my first meeting with Missy. We’ve met before, where she asked for my services while I was imprisoned in Stormcage. We’ve been trying to kill each other ever since. She calls it flirting and dating. She’s not wrong. She has tried to poison me, choke me, and attempted to throw me off a cliff. We’ve even gotten married before, as part of one of her schemes. And yet we treat our vows seriously, even as she tries to kill me when we make love. I feel in part because we have a shared sense of abandonment from the Doctor, although Missy treats it differently than I do. And, to be honest, I do care for Missy. I’d be devastated if she wasn’t in my world anymore. 

Nevertheless, having a baby with one of your spouses, someone who’s just as psychopathic as you are, is a big step. I needed some time to think.


	3. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and River have more discussions over tea.

Missy unchained me and invited me at a table for a cuppa. Earl grey is an easier way to talk about a life-changing event than chains.

“Why me?” I asked Missy as I was sipping my tea. It wasn’t poisoned, which usually isn’t her around me.

“Why would you trust me to carry a child? I’d try to open up my womb and try to make a baby omelette. You have more restraint than I do.” She sipped her tea.

She was right. I don’t want to carve up the bellies of pregnant women to attempt to eat them like chicken eggs. “And you’re not going to carve me up.”

”You’d throw me across the room before I could split you apart.” 

I thought about the circumstances surrounding my birth at that moment—my mother, suddenly gaining consciousness, screaming in agony as she was forced to push, only to later learn I was shepherded away to be trained as an assassin. I blinked. _This is not the same situation,_ I told myself. Even if it was Missy.

I thought about how long I’d searched for my “family,” if you could call them that. This was also not that same situation.

“I need you to promise me one thing. You come and go, just like the Doctor.”

Missy nodded. 

“But for once, will you stay with me? Until she’s grown. Then you can torment the Doctor again.”

“I need you to keep her our secret. No telling the Doctor.”

“Oh, I dare wouldn’t tell. It would be devastating.”

“If it’s destiny that we’re to have a child, I’m in,” I said, agreeing not only to Missy’s terms, but to the unpredictability of pregnancy itself.


	4. Conception Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Missy arrive at a medical facility and resort.

It‘s convenient there is a medical/leisure planet centred around conception—Conception Planet. It even has a catchy tagline: “You don’t leave until you conceive.” Once you check in, you can go to any zone in the planet, get your body prepared for conception, do the deed, and wait until you’re pregnant. It’s a conceptionmoon that never ends. 

Much to Missy’s chagrin, Conception Planet didn’t have dark rooms and torture chambers. We checked into Conception Planet’s medical facility first. Missy told the people on staff she was there to donate a portion of her skin to make sperm cells, to be blended into chemicals blended together to make fake semen. Initially the staff didn’t want me to watch Missy have a portion of the skin on her thigh taken off and placed in a bedpan. “Why can’t I watch?” I asked the medical staff. “If you don’t let me watch you perform surgery on her, she might get up and incinerate you with her...device. I’m your last line of defence between your lives and your death.”

Missy showed the medical staff her device. The staff let me watch them remove skin from Missy’s right thigh.


	5. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and River are ready to attempt getting pregnant.

About a week later, at least in Earth time, we went to Conception Planet’s Bondage Resort. It was the best time for me to conceive, and Missy’s artificial semen was ready to use. Missy insisted she wanted her semen injected in what she called a “flesh-coloured sperm gun strapped to [her] body,” instead of more clinical artificial insemination. 

Our room had various types of bondage devices. Unfortunately for Missy, they were all the romantic type of bondage devices—fuzzy handcuffs, “sexy” blindfolds, light restraints. I noticed Missy had her eyes on a sex swing. The medical staff informed us on positions they believed would increase my chances of getting pregnant. The sex swing would give Missy the bondage she desired while meeting the requirements for the sex positions.

Missy turned to me and pulled me in for a kiss. Missy is a great kisser when she’s not trying to annoy someone for one of her schemes. She tastes of space and murder, things so abstract you wouldn’t believe they were in a kiss. But they were there. A time-travelling psychopath knows the tastes of space and murder all too well.

Missy bit my bottom lip, pulling it away from my mouth. She grinned. She knew how biting my lip hurt, how it awakened every nerve in my body. But she knew the pain from biting my lip didn’t last long. Missy moved on and started biting my neck. She growled. She dug her nails in my back. I felt a rush in my body. Missy has always fulfilled some of my needs—to be treated roughly, to be punished, in a way. That’s why I keep her around and keep her a secret. The Doctor’s hearts would break if the Doctor knew about Missy. And the companions! Some of them have come up against some of the Masters, and they haven’t gotten as lucky as I have been. I have a sneaking suspicion Missy somewhat respects me because I’m a Time Lord, albeit one genetically altered in a laboratory than birthed by Time Lords or loomed. 

Missy nibbled my earlobe, then my nose. She pulled down the shirt I was wearing and bit my shoulder, moving a bit of flesh on my shoulder back and forth between her teeth. I held on to her waist after pleasure started flooding my brain. “Too tough,” Missy said after biting me on my shoulder. “Not edible. Needs a bit more fat.” Missy’s more obsessed with biting than the other Masters. I know. I’ve met some of them. She knows it always makes me weak. And she’s lucky I like being bitten.

She’s also lucky I don’t mind being hypnotised a bit. Missy stroked my hair, managing not to tangle her fingers in it. When I awoke, I was in that sex swing she was eyeing earlier. I was naked, my legs up in the air. Missy was naked, wearing her strap-on and dildo, her wild hair freed. I knew her hands were awakening me as I sighed while she was kneading my thighs. Missy dug her nails in my skin, and I gasped. “Wake up, sleepyhead. I don’t want you to miss you getting knocked up.”

“You hypnotised me!”

“Fastest way to get you in this doohickey.” She shook the dildo near my crotch as if she was trying to rob money from it. “Now I remember I have to arouse you before I poke you with this sperm gun. You don’t look aroused.”

“Well, arouse me, Missy.”

Missy smiled. She pulled me close to her and lowered her face into my cunt.

I’m not sure exactly what Missy did between my legs. I think there was some licking and most certainly some nibbling of lips. But I remember helplessly shifting around the sex swing, gasping and shifting at what Missy was doing to me.

“That’s enough,” Missy said as she pulled away from me. “Open wide.” 

Missy slid into me, grabbing my hips. I gasped again. Missy smiled wider, and I think I nearly lost it in that moment. We started moving together. Missy’s hair was flying everywhere. She tried to move it away from her body and face, but in the end she was focused on the mission of conceiving our child. 

I felt my orgasm bubble up inside of me. I was so close at letting go, but, for reasons mysterious to me, I couldn’t let go. And I groaned. I wanted to come so bad, but my body was telling me otherwise for so long.

Later I felt my legs give way. A final groan, a few spasms, and I knew my orgasm had come. Missy squeezed the balls on the dildo. I felt liquid warmth shoot into me little bursts at a time. The deed was done. 

On Earth I would have to wait a few days and use a few pregnancy tests to see if I was pregnant. Here, on Conception Planet, I could see if any of Missy’s artificial sperm made its way to my eggs after a body scan the next day.

After I threatened Missy to get me out of the sex swing, I fell asleep with Missy biting my neck, rubbing my stomach as if she was trying to make our child grow inside of me.


	6. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River gets good news.

Conception Planet has body scans that can predict pregnancy as soon as fertilisation occurs. The day after Missy and I had our wild night on that sex swing, I went in for a body scan.

The scanner scanned up and down my body and spun around my sides. I’m amazed that thing got past my hair, to be honest. 

Moments later, one of the people in the medical facility told me the thing I hoped would happen—I was pregnant with Missy’s baby. I was relieved. I didn’t want to go through endless rounds of trying to conceive someone’s child, whether it was Missy’s child or someone else’s.


	7. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Missy at three months of pregnancy.

I still had engagements to tend to, even with an embryo growing inside me. I was scheduled to lead an excavation in Mexico in 1992, excavating a Mayan ruin. I started to crave Mexican food. This engagement was perfect for my cravings. Meanwhile, Missy agreed to become my assistant during my engagement in Mexico.

The embryo became a foetus, a being I could measure in millimetres if I wanted to. That foetus was starting to take its toll on me. I felt nauseous. My breasts were growing and they were always sore. We lived in a hotel room so I could sleep in most of the time.

One day I was lying on our hotel bed topless, rubbing my growing, sore breasts and looking at how dark my nipples were getting. Missy looked at my breasts. “I didn’t realise those things could grow.”

“They do when you’re pregnant.”

“I’m thirsty. Are those things filled with milk?”

“No.”

“Maybe I can make milk come out. Can I try anyway?”

“You won’t succeed, but you can try.”

Missy hovered over my right breast before slowly putting her mouth over it. She began to suck and roll her rough tongue over my nipple. The feeling from my breast grew intense. I saw white light. I gasped several times.

I let out a final gasp as Missy let go of my breast, leaving the nipple erect. “You’re right. Too early.”


	8. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Missy at six months of pregnancy.

Six months in and my foetus was starting to make herself known to the world. I was convinced my foetus wanted carne asada dishes. I eat those dishes, sensibly, to feed both of us. 

The foetus was inches long now, and she, along with my pregnancy diet, gave me a baby bump Missy liked to rub and whisper random phrases from children’s shows—some I’ve heard, others, I assume, were from other planets—to. Missy would put her hand to my abdomen and encouraged the foetus to kick her way out of me, something I knew the foetus couldn’t do. 

Other people joined us on our Italian excavation. I was the leader of it, naturally, and Missy was the assistant I had to keep an eye on or she’d literally drive people off of a mountain while planning a daring escape for herself. I’m certain most of the people who were with us figured out I was pregnant. They didn’t know _how_ I was pregnant or that I wasn’t pregnant with a human. Missy and I tried to cover it up anyway. “This old thing?” Missy said, patting my stomach. “Too much steak.” “You really need to eat less steak,” she whispered in my right ear, laughing, before nibbling on it briefly.


	9. Nine Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Missy at nine months of pregnancy.

By the time it was time for me to give birth, Missy, the foetus, and I went to one of the new Earths established after the year 5,000,000,000. We settled in a house in an American-style housing subdivision. Turns out a foetus might be one of the greatest villains I’ve ever faced in my time. I was in pain all over. I couldn’t breathe. I could hardly eat. My foetus won over me. 

Missy wasn’t completely horrible during this time we were together. She rubbed my back, leaving kisses and scratches on it. She watched over me as I slept. She made sure I could breathe. She went to extremes by literally giving me mouth to mouth at times, sliding in some tongue. But all of this was much better than to see her twirl around our house, flaunting how mobile I was while I waddled around with our child. If anything, Missy knows how to torture you at times without putting her hands on you.


	10. Antigone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Missy discuss baby names.

“We never discussed a name for our child, haven’t we?” I had decided to work on a thesis for one of the several universities I was enrolled in. I was working so hard I didn’t bother to look up at Missy as she brought me tea. I didn’t smell any poison in it. That was good. We may have a child together, but I could never trust Missy not to attempt to kill me in some way.

“I was summoned to Gallifrey.” Missy was serious; there was no sign of her usual mania. “I thought it had something to do with the Time War or the Doctor scaring the Time Lords. But I was summoned to my past, around the time I still liked Nehru jackets. A woman came up to me, gave me the brooch I lost after the Doctor retrieved it to me, and said I was her daughter. Then she said ‘I think I’ve proved myself worthy of you both.’”

“That was a clue.”

“I know that was a clue,” Missy hissed back.

 _I think I proved myself worthy of you both._ Our daughter was hinting at the name we gave her. There was one name that came to mind, the name of a character in Greek mythology. We said the name aloud in unison: “Antigone!”

I had a feeling Antigone was going to be so much more than my eyes and Missy’s hair.


	11. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River gives birth.

It took a day on this Earth-like planet for Antigone to come. My water broke first. Hours later, the contractions came. Missy actually helped me out for once without craziness or sneering. Missy drew a bath for me and checked when my body was ready for Antigone to come out as I sat in the tub.

Missy counted my contractions with me and told me when to push Antigone out. By the end of the day, Antigone was finally with us, her cries bouncing off the walls in our bathroom. 

Missy’s calmness didn’t last long, though. After Missy freed Antigone from her umbilical cord, Missy started licking her lips. Antigone cried even louder. I assume Antigone was hungry and not impressed with Missy’s antics. I cleared my throat and stared at Missy. I wanted Missy to give Antigone to me so I could feed her. “You’re not going to change history just so you can threaten to eat your own child,” I growled.

“I’m not eating her,” Missy said defensively. “She looks so much like the woman I met on Gallifrey. Wrong colour eyes, but I’m sure she’ll fix that in a few days.”

“That was a strange way of expressing you met your daughter in your past.”

“If she wasn’t my daughter, I would’ve ate her when I met her.”

I sighed as Missy finally gave Antigone to me to feed her.


	12. Last Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of River’s recovery from birth.

Our time in our home was coming to an end. Once Antigone and I were strong enough, we were going to move on so I could get back to my studies and Missy could get back to her mischief. We agreed to keep an eye on Antigone, though, until she was an adult. For the purposes of our shared experiences, we agreed until Antigone was done with her schooling.

Our final days in the house found me taking a break from my studies, nursing Antigone. Missy would come by while I was nursing Antigone, whispering “bite her” in her ear.

My memories of that house always end with me thinking about Antigone listening to Missy, and Missy showing she cared for us all in her own maniacal way.


	13. I Wish I Could Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River keeps an eye on Missy.

I still had various posts and assignments due all over the galaxy. Missy was still bored with the idea of toying with the Doctor. Missy stayed on with me and became my assistant. It was a way to keep Antigone, Missy, and I close.

Rushing back to my office after an engagement became a ritual to all three of us. I rushed back to my offices not only to make sure Antigone was safe, but to hear Missy, after we put Antigone to bed, whisper “I wish I could kill you” in my ear, with a nibble on my earlobe.


	14. Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and River’s idea of parenting.

As Antigone grew up, we began to utilise her in our schemes. She was the best parts of us both, after all. At heart, I’m a thief, and Missy is...well, Missy. Antigone never had normal parents from the start.

I’d take Antigone out and use her to distract someone from something I needed to steal, like an artefact or some sort of getaway vehicle. Missy, on the other hand, taught Antigone some of her schemes and had her play an integral role in them, roles that the Doctor never noticed the few times Antigone was with her.

We made it up to Antigone by giving her lots of sweets and let her watch her favourite shows on telly to make up for our misdeeds together.


	15. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment River knew her living situation with Missy and Antigone was ending.

The three of us, in our dysfunctional, nomadic family, stayed together until Antigone was eighteen. Antigone still had Missy’s hair and my eyes. She survived a few things that would’ve killed a human—a few falls, getting shot at by lasers, poisoning. Her hearts hadn’t divided in her body yet, but she had regeneration energy. Antigone was a Time Lord, all right. 

One day, a voice came across my vortex manipulator in my office at Luna University: “Help.” The voice was distorted. I traced the voice to a place in the galaxy with no light. I looked at Missy. “I think this is where our family unit ends,” I told her.

Missy grinned. “At least I get a brooch out of it.” She walked up to me. “You’ve been a good wife, but you know I wasn’t meant to be with you until your death.”

“I know.”

“I wish I cared enough to kill you.”

I smiled. “I know. You’ll like it when I finally die.”

Missy gave me a peck on my lips, much to my surprise.

I stood up. “Well then. We’ve got to be prepared. We’ve got a person to save.”


	16. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s family arrives on the cruise ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Table/Prompt:** Greek Mythology/Persephone  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Word Count:** 129

We arrived on what was an abandoned cruise ship. It felt odd. It was floating around a moon and nearly engulfed by darkness. I was the only one of us that had a torch on their vortex manipulator. (“My vortex manipulator is basic,” Missy told me after I turned on my torch. I shouldn’t have settled on killing that Time Agent from the forty-ninth century.”)

We walked around the deck of the cruise ship to see what was causing the disappearances. Or that’s what I thought. I tried to reach out for Antigone, but she was gone. I did the same for Missy. She was gone as well. I had to stop exploring the cruise ship. I needed Missy and Antigone back before I could continue our investigation.


	17. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something and someone is waiting for River at Luna University.

I went back to Luna University to see if I can steal something to save Antigone and Missy. To my surprise, as I arrived in my office, Missy was waiting for me with some sort of device that looked like a bazooka. Obviously this Missy wasn’t the Missy I lost on the cruise ship. But I had the feeling I knew which Missy this was.

“You’re the Missy I saved from that dark star.”

This Missy nodded. “Yes. And you tell me to knock you up. I haven’t done that yet.”

“What about the brooch?”

“Not yet. But now that you’ve reminded me—on that ship, of course—I remember hearing the screams of someone, back when I wore Nehru jackets. A voice calling out to me ‘Father!’ I didn’t know the voice when I was younger, but I feel a stronger connection to that voice now. Then I knew I felt like I had lost a daughter. That’s how I convinced the Doctor to give me the dark star brooch he made.”

“The Doctor made the brooch?”

“Yes. Some silly project he made. He would’ve gotten high marks in school if he didn’t give it to me.” Missy handed me the gun and gave me a peck on my lips. “Now go save me while I go into the past and knock you up.”


End file.
